An electrical safety program has been established to perform the following functions for the Clinical Center: establish electrical safety standards; test clinical electrical equipment; carry out the directives of the Clinical Center Safety Committee; train nurses and other staff regarding the fundamentals of electricity, electrical shock and grounding; investigate electrical burns and shocks; survey patient environment; provide counsel to medical and nursing staff on purchase of new equipment; participate in the formulation of national safety standards; design test equipment; and modify existing clinical equipment to meet current safety standards.